Palabras para enamorar
by juli23
Summary: Que pasa cuando ya no hay palabras para expresar las cosas que sentis? [Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten]
1. Secretos

Holas..Bueno...

Voy a hacer un fic nuevo..

Pero..esta vez va estar mejor..el otro era bastante trucho,jaja..

Aki va ;)

-Dejen su review!!- (dialogo)

_-Dejen su review!!- _(pensamiento o ''incognitas'', jeje)

**-Dejen su review!!- **(Lo uso para poner el titulo, o una que otra cosa)

-o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0- (cambio de Escena)

-///////////////////////////////////////////////-cambio de dia

Bueno..espero que quede claro

Empezamos!!

Aclacion: Iban a la escuela, y los personajes tienen entre 16 y 18 años :)

--------------------------------------

**_''Palabras para enamorar''_**

**Capitulo 1: ''Secretos''**

Eran las 4:00 de la tarde.Alli se encontraba una pelirosa, caminando a paso lento, que acababa de venir del instituto de Konoha. En sus ojos verde jade, se podia ver el hermoso sol que habia en esa tarde. Parecia pensativa, pero su tierna sonrisa podia ocultarlo facilmente.

_-Debo ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama, de mi mision -_pensó

Una vez penso eso, se puso a correr rapidamente, como nunca lo habia hecho.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

-Sensei!-grito al ver a Tsunade-sama hablando con Shizune

-Buen dia, Sakura-dijo

-Tengo una pregunata acerca de la mision...-dijo la pelirosa

-Si?-pregunto

-Es que...me preguntaba-mira para abajo-No le habia preguntado si voy a ir con algun acompañante/a..

-Si tu quieres..-dijo

-Seria mejor-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno...-bufo-Eso lo veremos..tu solo ve

-Esta bien..-dijo decepcionada, era muy curiosa(Juli: Y bue..jeje)

-Ya te vas?-

-Si, tenia que hacer una cosa-dijo moviendo la mano en forma de saludo-Sayonara!!

-Nos vemos, Sakura

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0-

Mientras caminaba, la invadian sus pensamientos. Pensaba con quien iria a su mision..

_Hinata?_-seria divertido

_Kiba?-_con Akamaru,mmm

_Shino?-_Me da miedo..solo pensarlo..que aburrido!

_Shikamaru?-_Muy problematico

_Ino?_-La cerda??

_Chouji?_-No creo..

_Temari?_-en vez de hacer la mision se la pasarian hablando

_TenTen?-_Seria genial

_Lee?-_NOO!

_Neji?-_Aburrido

_Naruto?-_BAKAA!

_Sai?-_El??

_SASUKE?-_Ni pensarlo, su orgullo me matara

_-Estaba confundida-_

Pero,una vez que llego alli y vio la casa de Hinata...sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Estaba hablando con Naruto!!?

-_Mejor me oculto-_pensó

Estaban hablando de algo importante, o asi parecia..Sakura se puso a escuchar

-Naruto..-kun..-dijo jugando con sus dedos-N..no..el no querra

-Pero insistire, no podra resistirse-dijo haciendo una sonrisa

Segun Sakura,por lo que pudo escuchar, esos dos tramaban algo intimo, Hinata estaba con una cara a punto de sollozar, y Naruto la miraba como con lastima, pero con su sonrisa, como siempre. Y la conversacion lo admitia, cuando Naruto dijo:

_''Nadie nos podra separar''_

Sakura sonrio, pero su inner estaba festejando por su mejor amiga...

Y despues se fue, para dejarlos solos sin interrupciones..

///////////////////////////////////////////Al dia siguiente////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-AHH! Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!!-decia la pelirosa, y se fue corriendo al instituto donde concurria todos los dias a las 7:20( inner Juli:Que feo!! )

Y salio a correr, que para colmo, llovia( Juli: como veran, la vida de Saku es muy agitada -.- )

Pero en su camino..se encontro a alguien.

_**Fin del capitlo 1**_

-----------------------------------------

El primer cap. es re cortito..

Pero es como un prologo..jeje

Besosssssssss..

**_Juli :D_**


	2. Encuentro Pesimo

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_-Dejen su review!!- (dialogo)_

_-Dejen su review!!- (pensamiento o ''incognitas'', jeje)_

_**-Dejen su review!!- **(Lo uso para poner el titulo, o una que otra cosa)_

_-o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0- (cambio de Escena)_

_-///////////////////////////////////////////////-cambio de dia_

_Bueno..espero que quede claro_

_Empezamos!!_

_Aclacion: Iban a la escuela, y los personajes tienen entre 16 y 18 años :)_

_///////////////////////////////////////////Al dia siguiente////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_-AHH! Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!!-decia la pelirosa, y se fue corriendo al instituto donde concurria todos los dias a las 7:20( inner Juli:Que feo!! )_

_Y salio a correr, que para colmo, llovia( Juli: como veran, la vida de Saku es muy agitada -.- )_

_Pero en su camino..se encontro a alguien._

**Fin capitulo 1**

_**Capitulo 2 : ''Encuentro pesimo''**_

-Sasu..ke-kun..-susurro

-Hola-dijo serio

Sasuke llevaba el uniforme del instituto de Konoha. Este consistia en una camisa blanca con el ''simbolo de hoja'' , una corbata y un pantalon color claro.( Inner Juli : Le debe quedar hermoooosoooooooooo!!!!//Juli : Es verdad...AHH! Perdon, me deje llevar , mejor sigo ,jeje(risa nerviosa)). En cambio Sakura, en vez de pantalon tenia una pollera(que dejaba mucho a la imaginacion,jeje) y una camisa un poco mas apretada.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto

-Bien-respondió mirando para otro lado

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto con un tono un poco serio

-Nada..-bufo-Lo unico que se es que si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde-dijo caminando para la escuela

-Es verdad!!-gritó-Ya me estaba olvidando,jeje..

-Hmp

-¿Puedo ir con vos?-pregunto

-Como quieras..-dijo

-Sasuke..-dijo mirando su reloj

-Hmp?

-Son..las 7:05..-dijo sonriendo nerviosa

-O.O

-NO VAMOS A LLEGAR A TIEMPOO!!!!!!!!!!!-grito-A CORRER!!!!!!!!-grito otra vez, preparandose para correr

-No..aunque corramos no vamos a llegar a tiempo-dijo

-Yo nunca llego tarde!!!!-dijo con una sonrisa, un poco asesina

-Sakura..-dijo mirandola, mientras de agachaba- Subite a mi espalda

-Nani?!-dijo la pelirosa confundida

-Lo tengo que repetir?-dijo agarrando a Sakura de la cintura y poniendola en su espalda para llevarla a ''cocochito''(Juli: No se me occurrio otra palabra, jaja :P)

-Sasuke-kun!!-grito mientras se agarraba fuerte del cuello del pelinegro para no caerse, ya que corria muy rapido

-No me ahorques...-dijo con un color azul en la cara

-Ahhh! Gomen!!-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-Hmp..

Sasuke y Sakura lograron llegar a las 7:18, ya se encontraban en el instituto, pero estaban muy cansados. A si que , caminando, fueron a la clase

-Arigato, Sasuke-kun..-dijo respirando entrecortado- Si no fuera por que me llevaste, habria llegado tarde...-esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-Hmp..-dijo sentandose en su banco

-Buenos dia-s , Sakura-chan..-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Buenos dias , Teme-dijo un cierto rubio hiperactivo a Sasuke

-Buenos dias , Baka-dijo mirandolo

En eso, entra Kakashi-sensei.

-Buenos dias a todos-dijo moviendo su mano en forma de saludo

-Buenos dias, Kakashi-sensei-dijeron todos los estudiantes en unisono

-Bueno..comenzemos con la clase..-dijo-Abran el libro en la pagina 189

Los estudiantes abrieron el libro

-

-

-

-

-

-

//////////////////////////////Despues de clase/////////////////////////////////////

-Bueno...al fin termino..-dijo la pelirosa estirando sus brazos

-S-si..-dijo Hinata

-Chicas..quieren ir un dia de estos a la playa con los chicos??

-Seria genial, hace mucho que no salgo-dijo TenTen

-Si!-dijo emocionada la pelirosa

-Ok..-dijo-Mañana?

-Hai!-dijo TenTen

-Ha..i-dijo Hinata

-Hai..-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-

-

-

-

-

///////////////Mientras los chicos////////////////////

-ESCUCHE QUE LAS CHICAS VAN A IR A LA PLAYA!!-grito Lee

-Hace falta que grites asi?-dijo Sasuke, que estaba apoyado a su banco

-Sii?? Geniall!!

-Si!!-Dijo Lee, esta vez ''casi'' gritando

-Voy a llevar mi bañador nuevo!!(Juli: Que lindo!! Ya me lo imagino!!! BABABABABA)

-Quien te dijo que ibamos a ir los chicos , Baka?-dijo mirando a el pelirubio con una cara ''rara''(alta descripcion, jeje)

-Emm..-dijo rascandose la cabeza

-Tambien van los chicos, Sasuke!-dijo Lee-Es mi oportunidad de conquistar a mi querida flor de cerezo!

-Hmp..

-Que problematicos son ustedes...-bufo Shikamaru

-Shikamaru, tu siempre con ''problematico, problematico'' no??,jajaja-dijo

-T.T

-Era broma , jajaja-dijo Naruto colgandose del cuello de Shikamaru

-

-

-

///////////////////////Mientras TenTen///////////////////////////////////

-Chicas me tengo que ir-dijo TenTen

-Sayonara!-dijo Ino

-Sayo!-dijo Sakura

-Sayo..nara.. TenTen--chan-Dijo Hinata

Nos vemos-Dijo yéndose

-

-

-

-

Mientras TenTen caminaba se encontró a su ''mejor amigo''...Neji...

-Hola Neji!-dijo sonriendo

-Hola..-dijo

-Como estas Neji-San?

-Bien...y vos?-dijo

-Bien...-dijo sonriendo

-A donde te estabas llendo?-pregunto el Hyuuga

-A mi casa-dijo-Y vos?

-También-dijo

-

-(Ambiente callado)

-

-(Sigue el silencio molesto)

-

-TenTen…-dijo

-Nani?

-Es que yo...Te tengo que decir algo-dijo el pelimarron

-Dime..-dijo

-Es que…yo…-dijo mirando para otro lado

-Tu que?-pregunto curiosa

-Emm..yo…

-O.O

-No..nada..-dijo

-Bueno..yo Neji..yo..Te quiero mucho…-dijo sonriendo, con la mirada para abajo

-Nani?!?!

-jajaja, Me voy…Nos vemos Neji-san

-N-os- ve-emo-ss-Dijo muy sonrojado

-Sayo!!

-Sayonara…..

-

-

-

-

**Fin capitulo 2 **

Hiya!!

Les gusto el capitulo??

Espero que sip

Muchas gracias x los reviews del cap. Anterior

Los re amo :P

Nos vemos,

Y sigan dejandome reviews..

Besooss

**_Juli-chan :D _**


	3. Sentimiento no identificado

Aclaraciones:

-Dejen su review!!- (dialogo)

_-Dejen su review!!-_ (pensamiento o ''incognitas'', jeje)

**-Dejen su review!!-** (Lo uso para poner el titulo, o una que otra cosa)

-o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0- (cambio de Escena)

-///////////////////////////////////////////////-cambio de dia o momento corto

Bueno..espero que quede claro

Empezamos!!

Aclacion: Iban a la escuela, y los personajes tienen entre 16 y 18 años :)

**Palabras para enamorar**

**Capitulo 3: ''Sentimiento no identificado''**

_RIINNG! RIINNG!-_Sonó el despertador

-AAHH!!-bufo cierta pelirosa-Que sueño!

Sakura ayer se había quedado estudiando para una prueba que tomaban hoy. Se había quedado hasta las 5:00 de la mañana. Durmió 1 hora.

-Aaaaii por dios, además.. ¡No me acuerdo nada!-grito con voz ronca, voz de dormida

Después de decir eso, se levanto de su cama, más bien sillón, tenia demasiado sueño como para ir a su cama. Se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo sus útiles y su mochila rosada, y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Parecía un muerto viviente, un zombi bajando las escaleras.

_Maldigo a la escuela y a las escaleras… _-pensó

Una vez que logro bajarlas, teniendo mucha precaución de no caerse, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.

-

-

-7:04

-

Ya me tengo que ir!!-grito desesperada

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al llegar al salón, abre la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Los estudiantes la miraron con cara de preocupación.

-Estas bien Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto

-Si...es creo-dijo

Sakura se dirigio a su banco. Al lado de su banco( a su derecha) TenTen, a su izquierda Chouji, y atrás Sasuke.

_Pero, estaba tan dormida…_

Cerró los ojos por un momento. Casi se duerme, si no fuera por que se cayó. Lo único que sabía que se había caído en el piso

-

-

-

-

-

Cuando por fin reacciono, miro al frente y vio una camisa blanca. Nerviosa miro hacia arriba y que vio…?

A Sasuke, mirandola con una cara algo ''rara''

**OMFG!**

Se habia caido encima de Sasuke Uchiha!!!!!!

Pero, era demasiado para Sakura, ya que sus caras estaban muy cercas una de la otra, y Sasuke, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le sonrió.

La pelirosa puso cara MUY asustada, y le devolvio la sonrisa, pero no una ''tierna'' , era una que mostraba nerviosismo, miedo, verguenza, y otro sentimiento, que no le hubiera gustado sentir, mas que sentimiento, se sonrojo al maximo.

Los estudiantes miraban la escena con los ojos y la boca abierta.

_Demasiado para ella._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-¿¿Que me paso??_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-Me siento tan mal, pero a la vez TAN bien…_

-Sakura!-grito la peliazul

-Hin…a..ta-chan…-susurro la pelirosa, abriendo sus hermosos verdes ojos, dandose cuenta que estaban en la direccion.

-Estas bien?-pregunto-Estaba preocupada!!!

-Si…eso creo-dijo

-Es lo mismo que le dijiste a Naruto-kun…pero después te desmallaste…ya te pareces mas a mi…-sonrio tiernamente Hinata

-¿Me desmalle?-pregunto, pero en ese momento empezó a recordar todo…se levanto muy dormida…fue a la escuela y se cayo encima de Sasuke-kun…

_Por dios!!!!!!!!!!-pensó_

-S-si..-dijo Hinata

-Ahhh…por dios, que torpe soy-dijo la ojiverde

-N-no importa eso, lo que importa..Es..Que estas bi..bien..-Dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a su amiga

-Pero…-dijo-..No nada…Hinata, ya estoy bien, puedo caminar sin problemas

-Segura??-Dijo

-Si…Gracias por preocuparte por mi…-dijo sonriendo

-Bue...no...-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0

Sakura se fue a su casa. Para cuando ella despertó las clases ya habían acabado. Mientras caminaba se puso a pensar…

_¿Que estará pensando Sasuke ahora?_

_¿Que voy a hacer ahora?-_Sakura comenzó a ponerse mas nerviosa de lo que estaba

Igual siguio caminando, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza esa escena, esa escena en la que ella estaba encima de Sasuke.-Ahh..por dios...no debo ponerme asi, me voy a morir de nervios-murmuraba, con los ojos cerrados. Maldito sea el sueño que tenia en ese momento!-penso al rato. Como iba a reaccionar Sasuke acerca de todo esto?...Ya no lo iba a poder mirar, ni volver a hablarle. No iba a poder. Sus pensamientos la invadian.

En ese momento, aparece el que menos quería ver en ese momento

_Sasuke… _

-Sakura…-dijo

-Sasu..ke-kun-dijo nerviosa

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta como si no hubiera pasado nada

-N-no...-dijo-Es que me duele un poco la cabeza

-Hmp…

-Bu...ueno..-dijo sonriendo nerviosa-creo que me tengo que ir

-Espera…-dijo, y se acerco lentamente a ella

-Sasu..ke-kun…-es todo lo que pudo decir, porque Sasuke puso sus labios en los de ella, y la beso.

-Se que me deseas mas que nada, Sakura-dijo el pelinegro con voz sexy(inner Juli , y Juli:BABABA)

_¿Por qué? _

_Soy una verdadera idiota…-_Pensó la ojiverde, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Sakura se puso a llorar, y a Sasuke no le importo, y continúo besándola.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata se encontraba en su casa sentada, sola. Estaba pensando en Naruto. Por alguna razón se sentía feliz en solo pensar en el. Se encontraba mirando el horizonte. A las hermosas flores que decoraban su gran jardín.

En eso, llega un 'cierto' ojiazul.

-Naruto-kun!-grita Hinata

-Hinata! Como estas?-pregunta sonriendo

-Bien…-dice sonriendo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos-Es..taba.. pen..sando..en Naru-..to-kun…-susurra sonrojada

-Yo tambien estaba pensando en Hinata-chan…-dice sonrojado

-Nani?-dice mirando para la cara del pelirubio

-jajjaa,,eres graciosa Hinata-ríe Naruto

-Etto…-susurra

-Vamos??-dice

-Cla..ro-dice

-No estés asustada Hinata-chan…-dice tratando de calmarla

-Es que…-pone cara de preocupación

-No va a pasar nada…-sonrie

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por las calles de Konoha, caminaban dos hermosas chicas, una pelirubia con colita, y otra con dos rodetes atados en su pelo marron.

-TenTen..-dijo Ino

-Nani?-preguntó

-Sabes donde esta Sakura?-pregunto como buscando algo

-Emm..---...Sakura... no tengo idea..-dijo confundida-Hace bastante que no la veo..

-Ya veo..-dice como confundida, tomando su celular

-Por que me preguntas?

-Por nada...-dijo

-Bueno...-dijo para poder cambiar de tema-Vas hoy a la playa?

-Hai!..-dijo feliz-Me compre un nuevo bañador!-dijo la pelirubia

-Yo tambien!-dijo sonriendo

-Claro..tu quieres conquistar a Neji, no?-dijo con una risita

-Eh?-dijo-Bueno..etto...-continuo sonrojandose

-JAJAJA!-rio Ino

-Basta Ino!-grito-Y tu quieres conquistar a Sasuke?

-Yo soy demasiado linda ya, no necesito hacerme rogar-dijo orgullosa Ino

-Hmp...-dijo con cara extraña-A veces eres tan creida...-continuo-Bueno...yo ya me voy..

-Nos vemos TenTen Hyuuga!!!-gritaba burlona Ino

-O.O

-Bye!

o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0

-

-

_Sasuke…por que me haces esto…¿¿por que??…-solloza _

-

-

Sakura corre a Sasuke, evitando que la siga besando. Después lo mira de frente y le dice al oido.

-Sasuke…-dice con voz seria,-Ahora ya lo comprendo. Lo comprendo muy bien. Y lo acepto…nunca lo habría pensado. No se como no me podía dar cuenta, mas bien, no querría aceptarlo de ningún modo. Yo, me creía tu compañera, y creía que solo eras un _compañero. _Pero veo que estoy equivocada. No se por que será, talvez solo es un pensamiento mío, algo que solo paso en mi niñez…Pero, hoy lo descubrí…Abri los ojos a la realidad, y sabes que??...

El pelinegro la miro fijamente, como buscando una respuesta, pero su mirada seguia siendo tan fria como antes.

Tú, Sasuke…tú…-comienza a sollozar de nuevo, y se aferra a la ropa del pelinegro-Me sigues gustando….

**Fin del capitulo 3**

Holas!

Les gusto??

Bueno,,no tenia mucha inspiracion..

Pero lo hice mas largo...

Aunque, que se yo...

Los demas van a ser cada vez mas largos, hasta que sus ojos queden hechos bolsa

jaja..nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...( en el proximo van a la playa, todo esto paso tempranito..jeje)

Y gracias x los reviews...

Los kiero :D

Besooss

**_Juli-chan :D_**


End file.
